GFFA:Administrators
Introduction to Administrators Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators are trusted users that can access a few additional functions. Deleting and "undeleting" pages, uploaded images and page histories. *Protecting a page so it can not be edited or moved by anonymous users (autoconfirmed protection) or non-admins (full/sysop protection). *Blocking IP addresses or usernames from editing; and quick reversion ("rollback") of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins (editing MediaWiki files). These functions are solely for housekeeping for keeping Wikia wikis nice and tidy. The community does look to administrators to perform the essential chores that require the extra access Administrators are entrusted with. However, otherwise, Administrators are the same as other users, and are expected to be well-tempered in all respects. Can I become an Administrator? Administrators are selected on an as-needed basis only. As Ultimate Star Wars grows, more Administrators may be needed to assist in its operation. Administrator positions can be filled via Requests for Adminship. What can Administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Administrators should not be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is a regular user who is entrusted to have a few extra buttons, and to use them for the benefit of Ultimate Star Wars. List of Administrators Current Candidates *None Former *None As of Yet Other Wikia Staff, Helpers and VSTF users also have Administrator access to Galaxy Far Far Away, as well as every other Wikia. These users should not be contacted about local issues; Administrators will deal with local problems. Administrator Help Guide :See Wikia's administrators' how-to guide for a complete guide on using administrator functions. * - block a username, IP address, or IP range * - view a user's deleted contributions * - import pages with full history and content from other wikis * - upload up to 10 images at a time ( users also have access to this tool) * - alter site-wide settings in cases of extreme vandalism * - view and restore deleted content * - view a list of pages not on any users' Bureaucrat Help Guide A Bureaucrat can promote other users into Bureaucrats or Administrators, and well as grant or revoke users' . Historically, Bureaucrat rights were granted on at the same time as Adminship. However, the accepted practice is to now only grant Adminship following successful RfAs. For more information, see User access levels for Bureaucrats. * **Grant and revoke status from a user, in accordance with . **Grant Administrator and Bureaucrat status to a user, in accordance with the policy. Administrators